The present invention relates to a novel jack for raising object from a ground surface.
Maintenance and repair of mechanical objects almost invariably require elevation of the object to create working space for the repair person. Prior devices have included ramps, sometimes combined with a pit beneath the same. Also, various jacks employing the screw, rack and lever, and hydraulic principals are known.
Although the prior devices have been successful in certain situations, they have not been applicable to all cases requiring lifting. For instance, there is a need for a compact jack having minimal moving parts to lift vehicles such as motorcycles for the performance of work particularly associated with the wheels or gear train. In addition, a portable jack which is reliable in remote areas of travel is not known to be available for motorcycle usage.